


BeachBoy

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and grinding, i based it off of a musical.ly i saw a while ago, i still don't know how to tag and i've been here for 3 years, just a lot of heavy petting tbh, no explicit sex, songfic??, there's a hecking lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: This is what happens when I watch musical.lys when I should be sleeping. I dunno, but Klance has been on the brain, so here’s some smut, ft. mortified Shiro.And she’s on top of me and it is hot, hot, hot/ She says come on sweetheart, take it off/ So I will take ‘em off, and then we take ‘em off/ And then her dad walks in, oh shit her dad walks in





	BeachBoy

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but here the fuck I am, guys.

Keith was hot.

In any aspect of the word, Lance mused as Keith straddled his thighs, a warm, pale hand pressing against his chest. He was hot-tempered, hot to the touch, and _God_ , was this boy _hot_.

“What are you staring at?” Keith asked in a breathless voice, licking his lips nervously. Lance tracked the movement with his eyes before looking up to meet confused, dark violet eyes. He rested his hands on Keith’s thighs, thumbs rubbing towards the sensitive skin near the inseam of his black jeans.

“You,” Lance said with a simple smirk. Keith pouted, his nose scrunching up in annoyance. He leaned down to ghost his lips over Lance’s.

“Stop staring, and start _doing_ ,” Keith whispered, his lips catching on Lance’s, but never staying. “Or I’m gonna spend this time with Hunk and Pidge.”

Lance ran his hands up his thighs to the waistband of his jeans, thumbing at the skin under his shirt. “You wouldn’t. You know you’ve missed me since your last visit.”

“More like I missed your dick,” Keith told him, in a teasing tone. Lance groaned, letting his head fall back to rest on his pillows. Keith pressed both hands onto his chest and leaned back, smirking down at the Blue Paladin. “So, are you gonna do something, sharpshooter, or am I gonna leave?”

Lance growled, trying to get up when Keith’s hands pressed him back to the bed. He glared, tightening his hold on Keith’s hips until the man squirmed in his lap and let out a breathy noise. “Get down here then, samurai.”

Bending down, Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s, his hands sliding up to press against Lance’s face and neck. Lance breathed out harshly, pulling Keith’s hips closer to his own with a jerk. The paler boy gasped into his mouth, biting down on Lance’s bottom lip as he let him manipulate his hips into a circling motion on top of him.

Rough hands tugged at Lance’s shirt as Keith leaned back a little bit, his face flushed a light pink. “C’mon, sweetheart, take it off.”

With some maneuvering, Lance’s shirt was pulled over his head and tossed in the same direction that their jackets had been thrown. Keith’s fingernails dug into Lance’s bare shoulders as their lips reconnected wetly, tongues coming out as hands wandered over bare skin.

“Yours too,” Lance panted when they broke away from each other, his hands smoothing up Keith’s skin under his shirt. Keith nods quickly, tugging his collar over his head and tossing the shirt away. Tan hands came around to press into Keith’s hips, hard enough to possibly bruise. “You’re so gorgeous, Keith.”

Keith groaned, leaning forward until his head hit Lance’s shoulder. “Shuddup.”

“Nope,” he could hear the smirk in Lance’s voice as the Cuban man wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Gonna tell you how handsome you are, every chance I get.”

“Why are you like this?” He bemoaned, trying to squirm out of Lance’s arms to no avail. He huffed and settled back down on him, fingers digging into his chest. “Lance, I swear to God-”

“I’m doing, I’m doing,” Lance breathed out, his arms loosening to allow Keith to slide into a more comfortable position. Their lips met again, and Lance couldn’t help but slip his hands down the back of Keith’s pants, toying with the waistband of his boxers and the bare skin of his lower back. Keith’s hands slid down Lance’s front, fumbling with his jeans before he finally got the button undone and the fly unzipped.

“Hold on,” Lance murmured against his lips, lifting his hips a little bit so that he could shimmy his pants down. Keith laughed breathlessly as he quickly undid his own pants, pushing the fabric down. Lance hissed as their cocks pressed together, Keith’s fingers light over their heads. “You might wanna take off your gloves. ‘Member what happened last time?”

Keith grumbled in annoyance, retracting his hand to tear the gloves off. His bare palm wrapped around both he and Lance’s dicks, stroking firmly. Lance moaned, tilting his head back as Keith smirked.

“That feel good, Sharpshooter?”

“You know it does.”

Keith leaned forward to press their foreheads together, smirk growing as Lance groaned, his hips shifting. Lance’s hand joined his, stroking over the back of his palm, and up his forearm before gripping his bicep, head tilting up to capture Keith’s lips again.

The sound of the door sliding open was a surprise, like throwing cold water over the couple. Lance shrieked as Shiro stared at them, eyes wide. Keith had the good sense to drag the covers over their bodies quickly, sparing his brother the sight.

“Shiro, what the _fuck_?” He glowered, his face burning with embarrassment. Shiro shook his head, before slowly backing up and letting the door close again. Keith hopped up and rushed to lock it behind him, before collapsing back against it. Lance let out a shaky laugh from the bed.

“Well, that was an experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
